memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 4/Returned to Federation space
(Space, warp speed) The Der'kal cruiser is at high warp back to Der'kal space. (Brig) Typhuss is walking around in the cell when he sees Lex and Miranda along with two Der'kal Stormtrooper guards. You son of a bitch says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Lex smiles at him. Now is that anyway to talk to me we used to be the best of friends unil you turned your back on me when I DID NOTHING TO YOU OR YOUR FAMILY Lex shouts as he looks at Typhuss in the brig. You spyed on me and my family, now you are working with Miranda Tate, Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. He rolls his eyes. I didn't spy on your family so stop thinking that I did because if I did I would of done it in secret and the reason I'm working with Miranda is because I believe in a pure Earth and that we should stay in our backyard, why do you think we go to war with the Romulans, the Klingons, the Cardassians, the Dominion, the Borg, the Xindi and Suliban and now the Der'kal its because Starfleet is the reason we're always going to war Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. The Der'kal started this war not the Federation, we beat the damn Xindi and we can beat the Der'kal, now tell me why you are here what you want with me, Lex says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. Well I wanna test a new device I been working on and see if it works Lex says as he looks at Typhuss. Your are a traitor and a collaborator, like Miranda and like Cole, now get the hell out of here says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. The guards grab Typhuss and hold him down to the ground as Lex puts the device on Typhuss's left temple and activates it. Now our new slave what is the goal of the Der'kal against the Federation? Lex asked Typhuss. To destroy Earth says Typhuss as he looks at Lex. (Earth, SGC) Welcome back SG-1 and Captain Martin I'm sorry for what has happened to Captain Kira he was a good officer and a good friend General Weir says as she looks at the team and Captain Martin. General we believe that he may still be alive because before the sun when nova he was beamed aboard the Der'kal command ship General Carter says as she looks at General Weir. Before Weir could speak the com activates. General Weir report to the control room Sergeant Harriman says over the com system. Both Weir, SG-1 and Captain Martin walk down the steps and into the control room. We received this transmission on Captain Kira's IDC channel Master Sergeant Harriman says as he brings the transmission on the screen of Typhuss standing with Miranda, Lex and General Lan'kar as Typhuss speaks. I have been captured by the Der'kal Empire says Typhuss on the screen. That's right Starfleet and he's under our control now and you'll never get him back this time I've won Miranda says as the transmission fizzes out. Weir, SG-1 and Captain Martin are in shock by what they just saw. Jack, we can't leave Typhuss there we have to rescue him says Daniel as he looks at Jack. Weir request permission to head up a rescue of Captain Kira General O'Neill says as he looks at Weir. No, General I'm sorry but until you can give me a concreate rescue plan I can't risk it I'm sorry but for right now we're going to have to stand down General Weir says as she looks at SG-1 and Captain Martin. (Transporter room 64) Captain Martin sneaks in and taps a few commands into the console when SG-1 shows up. Guys I wasn't gonna go rescue Typhuss without Weir's permission John says as he looks at SG-1. That's my friend out there, Typhuss has saved my life a lot of times, I don't leave my team behind says Jack as he looks at Captain Martin. Let's go then Martin to Enterprise five to beam up Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. The Enterprise beams them up. (Main bridge) SG-1 and Captain Martin walks onto the bridge. Course Captain? Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks over her shoulder. Set course for Der'kal space warp 9 Lieutenant and engage Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Johansson. She presses a few commands into the conn. (Space) The Enterprise departs Earth orbit and then goes into a great arch and jumps to warp speed.